footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Football League Trophy 2014-15
| number_of_teams = 48 | defending = Peterborough United | champions = Bristol City | runnerup = Walsall | total_matches = | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = | prev_season = 2013–14 | next_season = 2015–16 }} The 2014–15 Football League Trophy, was the 31st season in the history of the competition. It is a knock-out tournament for English football clubs in League One and League Two, the third and fourth tiers of the English football. In all, 48 clubs entered the competition. It was split into two sections, Northern and Southern, with the winners of each section contesting the final at Wembley Stadium. Peterborough United were the defending champions, but were eliminated in the first round by Leyton Orient. Bristol City of League One won the competition for a record third time, defeating rival League One side Walsall by 2–0 in the final at Wembley. First round The draw for the first round took place on 16 August 2014. Sixteen clubs were awarded a bye into the second round, and the remaining 32 clubs, including the holders, were divided into four geographical regions. All ties were played during the week commencing 1 September 2014. Northern section |stadium=Deepdale, Preston |attendance=4,029 |referee=Chris Kavanagh }} |goals2=Sweeney Dempsey Paynter |stadium=Crown Ground, Accrington |attendance=818 |referee=Lee Collins }} Vincenti Andrew |stadium=Gresty Road, Crewe |attendance=1,529 |referee=Scott Duncan }} |goals2=Amond Redshaw |stadium=Highbury Stadium, Fleetwood |attendance=2,045 |referee=Christopher Sarginson }} |stadium=Boundary Park, Oldham |attendance=2,535 |referee=Scott Mathieson }} Hemmings |stadium=Oakwell, Barnsley |attendance=4,218 |referee=Peter Bankes }} McSheffrey |stadium=Glanford Park, Scunthorpe |attendance=2,004 |referee=Darren Handley }} Cassidy |stadium=Meadow Lane, Nottingham |attendance=3,701 |referee=Mark Haywood }} ;Byes Bury, Port Vale, Tranmere Rovers, Walsall, Burton Albion, Doncaster Rovers, Hartlepool United, Sheffield United Southern section |stadium=Adams Park, High Wycombe |attendance=1,685 |referee=Mick Russell }} |goals2=Obika Williams |stadium=Rodney Parade, Newport |attendance=1,822 |referee=Pat Miller }} |goals2=Wallace Westcarr |stadium=Huish Park, Yeovil |attendance=2,787 |referee=Kevin Johnson }} Arthur |stadium=Whaddon Road, Cheltenham |attendance=1,424 |referee=Brendan Malone }} Banya |stadium=Broadfield Stadium, Crawley |attendance=1,252 |referee=Gavin Ward }} James |goals2=Dagnall Pritchard |stadium=London Road Stadium, Peterborough |attendance=3,149 |referee=Dean Whitestone }} Barrett |goals2=Payne |stadium=Kingsmeadow, Kingston upon Thames |attendance=1,495 |referee=Charles Breakspear |penalties1=Nicholson Bulman Beere Tubbs |penaltyscore=4–2 |penalties2= Payne Barnard Corr Coker }} |stadium=Broadhall Way, Stevenage |attendance=1,613 |referee=Darren Deadman }} ;Byes Bristol City, Exeter City, Northampton Town, Plymouth Argyle, Colchester United, Dagenham & Redbridge, Luton Town, Milton Keynes Dons. Second round The draw for the second round took place on 6 September 2014 on Sky Sports show Soccer AM. The sixteen clubs that received a bye joined the 16 winners from the first round and were divided into two geographical regions. All ties were played during the week commencing 6 October 2014. Northern section Philliskirk |goals2=Berry Winnall |stadium=Boundary Park, Oldham |attendance=2,502 |referee=Gary Sutton |penalties1=Philliskirk Kelly Jones Wilkinson Turner |penaltyscore=4–2 |penalties2= Hourihane Winnall Hemmings Abbott }} |goals2=McLaughlin Murray |stadium=Glanford Park, Scunthorpe |attendance=1,509 |referee=Andy Haines }} |goals2=Baxter Campbell-Ryce |stadium=Victoria Park, Hartlepool |attendance=1,856 |referee=Carl Boyeson }} Tyson Wellens |stadium=Pirelli Stadium, Burton-on-Trent |attendance=1,269 |referee=Mark Brown }} Garner Gallagher |goals2=Pope |stadium=Deepdale, Preston |attendance=3,836 |referee=Peter Bankes }} Lowe |goals2=Beeley |stadium=Gigg Lane, Bury |attendance=1,681 |referee=Graham Salisbury }} |goals2=Potts |stadium=Prenton Park, Tranmere |attendance=2,056 |referee=Richard Clark |penalties1=Power Koumas Richards Ihiekwe Holmes Davies |penaltyscore=5–4 |penalties2= Dicker Potts Rigg Beck Symington Brough }} |stadium=Spotland, Rochdale |attendance=1,156 |referee=Mark Heywood }} Southern section |stadium=Kenilworth Road, Luton |attendance=2,186 |referee=Andy Woolmer }} |stadium=Victoria Road, Dagenham |attendance=2,318 |referee=James Linington }} Watt Sears |goals2=Dickenson Dack German |stadium=Colchester Community Stadium, Colchester |attendance=1,401 |referee=Michael Bull |penalties1=Sears Moncur Eastman Clohessy |penaltyscore=2–4 |penalties2= Dack Fish Hessenthaler Nelson }} Afobe |goals2=Azeez Rigg Akinfenwa |stadium=Stadium mk, Milton Keynes |attendance=4,407 |referee=Tim Robinson }} Smalley |goals2=Smith Gladwin |stadium=Home Park, Plymouth |attendance=2,668 |referee=Carl Berry }} |goals2=Burns Smith |stadium=Whaddon Road, Cheltenham |attendance=3,599 |referee=Mark Stroud }} |goals2=Moyo Mohamed |stadium=Fratton Park, Portsmouth |attendance=5,853 |referee=Graham Horwood }} McQuoid |goals2=Watkins |stadium=Ricoh Arena, Coventry |attendance=7,273 |referee=Andy Madley }} Area quarter-finals The draw for the area quarter-finals took place on 11 October 2014, on Soccer AM. The 16 winners from the second round and were divided into two geographical regions. All ties were played during the week commencing 10 November 2014. Northern section |goals2=Power Johnson |stadium=Gigg Lane, Bury |attendance=1,842 |referee=Oliver Langford }} |goals2= |stadium=Bescot Stadium, Walsall |attendance=2,127 |referee=David Coote }} Philliskirk |goals2=Laird Clarke |stadium=Boundary Park, Oldham |attendance=3,056 |referee=Tony Harrington |penalties1=Philliskirk Kelly Jones Forte Kusunga Poleon Mills B. Wilson Dieng J. Wilson Etheridge |penaltyscore=9–10 |penalties2= Laird Davies Kilkenny Hayhurst Beckford Welsh Reid Buchanan Wiseman Huntington Stuckmann }} |stadium=Keepmoat Stadium, Doncaster |attendance=2,570 |referee=David Webb }} Southern section |goals2=McGlashan Loft |stadium=Broadfield Stadium, Crawley |attendance=1,305 |referee=Darren Sheldrake }} Bartley |goals2= |stadium=Brisbane Road, Leyton |attendance=1,966 |referee=Andy Davies }} |goals2=Francomb |stadium=Ashton Gate, Bristol |attendance=4,647 |referee=Stuart Attwell }} Nouble |goals2= |stadium=Ricoh Arena, Coventry |attendance=7,121 |referee=James Adcock }} Area semi-finals The draw for the area semi-finals took place on 15 November 2014, on Soccer AM. Northern section Odejayi |goals2=Forde Cain |stadium=Prenton Park, Tranmere |attendance=2,355 |referee=Geoff Eltringham |penalties1=Power Holmes Ihiekwe Jennings Ridehalgh Laird |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2= Bradshaw Sawyers Grimes Forde Manset Downing }} |stadium=Meadow Lane, Nottingham |attendance=2,058 |referee=Phil Gibbs }} Southern section |goals2= |stadium=Priestfield Stadium, Gillingham |attendance=3,103 |referee=Trevor Kettle }} Wilbraham |goals2= |stadium=Ashton Gate, Bristol |attendance=5,019 |referee=Stephen Martin }} Area finals The draw for the area finals took place on 11 December 2014. The first legs of the area finals were played during the week commencing 5 January 2015. The second legs of the area finals were played during the week commencing 2 February 2015. Northern section Bradshaw |stadium=Deepdale, Preston |attendance=8,561 |referee=Simon Hooper }} Southern section |goals2=Smith |stadium=Priestfield Stadium, Gillingham |attendance=2,368 |referee=Andy D'Urso }} |goals2=McGlashan |stadium=Ashton Gate, Bristol |attendance=8,469 |referee=Graham Scott }} Final Little |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=72,315 |referee=Mick Russell }} External links * Category:Football League Trophy Trophy Football League Trophy